This invention relates to compact electronic calculators of the portable type, and in particular, to miniaturized electronic calculators. In the art, many attempts have been made to miniaturize desk-type electronic calculators, electronic "soroban" and the like through the use of integrated circuits. However, the keyboard input arrangement of desk calculators occupies a large volume of space, is relatively heavy, and is relatively costly. This is true even where said keyboard incorporates a lead switch actuated by a permanent magnet mounted on the key. Further, the calculating circuitry in the prior art arrangements has generally consisted of a combination of MSI (Middle Scaled Integrated) circuits. However, the interconnection between said circuits results in an increase in the volume of the calculator, as well as an increase in the labor costs associated with the production thereof. Further, such circuits require substantial amounts of power, so that it is impossible to use a battery by itself as the power source.
Further, in the prior art arrangements, large-sized display devices such as the Nixey tube or the digitron are used. Such display devices occupy a large volume of space, and consume substantial quantities of power, so that a small-sized battery cannot be relied upon as the power source. Thus, in the art, the size of the various components, including the power source, have limited the extent of miniaturization possible in the case of electronic calculators, and have further limited the weight and cost thereof.